MACROSS EQUESTRIA: DESTINY OF TWO WORLDS
by SLAYER66
Summary: En el año 2063 d.C. Un experimento fallido provoca que se habrá un portal entre el planeta Gaia 1 ocupado por la flota "Macross Frontier" y el mundo de Equestria, pero tras un irracional ataque por parte de este ultimo ahora estos 2 mundos entraran en conflicto ¿como terminara? (apesto con los summary)
1. CAPITULO 1: EXPERIMENTO FALLIDO

**Capítulo 1: Experimento Fallido**

 **AÑO 2063 d. C. SECTOR 4: 5 KM a las afueras de Nuevo San Francisco 7:00 AM**

 _ **-Jefa ¿está segura de esto?-**_

Pregunto preocupado un joven con bata blanca de no más de 23 años, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, mientras miraba nerviosamente las notas del portapapeles que llevaba en sus manos

 _ **-¡Por su puesto que estoy segura! ya hice todos cálculos sin duda alguna esto funcionara-**_

Respondió de manera triunfal una hermosa mujer con bata blanca de unos 35 años, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de armazón rectangular que protegían unos hermosos ojos color lila para luego acomodar un mechón de su larga cabellera lila detrás de su oreja, pese a esta respuesta el joven asistente se mantenía escéptico por lo que volvió a dirigirse a la científico

 _ **-entonces ¿por qué no hacemos la prueba dentro de las instalaciones del centro de investigación en lugar de aquí afuera?-**_

Reclamo el asistente mientas señalaba hacia la ciudad, sin embargo la científico dio un profundo suspiro para luego acomodarse los lentes y responderle con cierta arrogancia mientras lo miraba desaprobatoriamente

 _ **-¿¡Acaso eres tonto Víctor!?-**_

Expreso casi gritándole haciendo que el asistente asustado y un tanto confundido preguntara sin entender

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_

Pero el joven Víctor recibió una respuesta un tanto tajante

 _ **-Es obvio que tiene que ser afuera, ya que para hacer la prueba necesitamos un lugar donde haya una gran concentración de neutrinos y exactamente en donde estamos es el lugar donde hay una concentración lo suficiente grande para hacer la prueba, en el laboratorio sería inútil tan siquiera intentarlo ¿comprendes?-**_

Explico ella mientras terminaba de conectar el enorme cable de alimentación a la planta de energía portátil de nivel industrial que llevaba montado en la parte superior del camión MARAUDER que traía, para posteriormente regresar a su dispositivo y hacer los últimos ajustes a su dispositivo el cual parecía un enorme modelo atómico debido a las "orbitas" que se encontraban alrededor de una esfera de la cual en su parte superior salía una especie de cañón, ante esta respuesta el asistente suspiro y luego con voz derrotada mientras miraba hacia otro lado dijo

 _ **-Si entiendo, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…**_

Miro al cielo y tras meditarlo un poco trato de persuadir a su jefa

… _ **mejor dejémoslo para otro día Doctora Laila-**_

Sin embargo esta solo volteo para para lanzarle una mirada asesina con la cual amago al pobre Víctor el cual cubrió asustado su rostro con la tabla, unos momentos después la Doctora Laila había terminado de ajustar su dispositivo

 _ **-¡Perfecto! si todo sale como lo predije en mis notas, seré capaz de crear un escudo autosustentable con la capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier medio hostil volviéndolo multipropósito, usando como catalizador a los neutrinos los cuales estimulare con la carga de un rayo de fotones-**_

Dicho esto puso una sonrisa triunfal y de inmediato se puso a una distancia segura de la misma para luego sacar un control de mando del bolsillo de su bata, entonces se acomodó sus lentes y sumamente excitada y con una sonrisa hablo

 _ **-¡COMENCEMOS!-**_

Expreso al instante que con el mando activo el dispositivo cuyas orbitas comenzaron a girar lentamente alrededor de la esfera la cual empezó a concentrase energía en su interior la cual emitía una luz azulada a la vez que generaba a su alrededor cargas eléctricas que podían ser visibles demostrando que la corriente que usaba era de gran magnitud, entonces miro su pantalla portátil y vio que la concentración de energía había llegado al punto crítico activo el cañón de la parte superior de su dispositivo haciendo que un rayo de energía azulada fuera lanzado al cielo haciendo sonreír a Laila mientras que a una altura de unos 3 kilómetros aquel rayo comenzó a generar un escudo de energía cargando los neutrinos cosa que la científico comprobaba por medio de su pantalla holográfica haciendo que sonrisa se pronunciase y muy emocionada dijo

 _ **-¡Está funcionando! ¡ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO!-**_

De pronto los sistemas que hasta hace un momento estaban estables se volvieron locos y marcaron mensajes de falla de sistema para de inmediato aparecer mensajes de peligro inminente, al ver esto Laila intento corregir el error pero el sistema no respondía por lo que comenzó a entrar en pánico a la vez que desesperadamente trataba de solucionar una y otra vez el error pero era inútil el sistema no respondía

 _ **¡NO! ¡NO, NO! ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!-**_

Expreso desesperada a la vez que el miedo se hacía visible en su rostro pero entonces la voz de su asistente resonó

 _ **¡DOCTORA! ¡TENEMOS QUE ABORTAR AHORA! ¡El rayo de fotones está sobrecargando los neutrinos en la atmósfera haciéndolos peligrosamente inestables y muy peligrosos! ¡APÁGUELO YA!-**_

Grito desesperado mientras que en el cielo se empezó a forma una enorme formación nubes de color verdusco las cuales rotaban alrededor del rayo del cual poco a poco se empezó a formar una especie de vórtice, al ver esto la doctora comprendió que su experimento había fallado y al instante intento apagarlo pero debido a la sobrecarga de energía que emitía su dispositivo el mando quedo inutilizado lo cual frustro a Laila y la hizo gritar exasperada a la vez que presionaba otra vez el botón de apagado

 _ **-¡Maldita sea! ¡El mando no funciona!-**_

A pesar de su inteligencia Laila se bloqueaba en situaciones de riesgo por lo que ante esto Víctor sin dudarlo corrió hacia el MARAUDER y de la guantera del mismo cogió unos guantes de plástico y luego de uno de los costados del enorme vehículo tomo un hacha contra incendios para inmediatamente ir hacia el enorme cable de alimentación principal de la máquina y sin dudarlo comenzó a córtalo con el arma lazando chispas en cada golpe y aunque tenía miedo debido a la inminente catástrofe que podría desatarse continuo hasta conseguir cortar el cable con lo cual logro hacer que la maquina se apague haciendo soltar un suspiro de alivio

 _ **-Estuvo cerca-**_

Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo a la vez que recargaba el hacha en su hombro pero no era el único también Laila quien se había quedad paralizada por el miedo pero al terminar todo esta se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo tras ver su dispositivo apagarse para luego también suspirar aliviada pero con voz frustrada dijo

 _ **-¡Maldición! ¡Salió todo mal!, al menos no pudo emp…-**_

Sin embargo no fue capaz de terminar su frase pues al mirar al cielo se llevó una sorpresa desagradable quedando en shock, Víctor al notar la mirada fija y la expresión de impacto de la doctora por lo que miraba en el cielo, este también dirigió la suya al mismo y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se dilataran y expresa con enojo y preocupación

 _ **-¡DEBE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA!-**_

Grito al ver que en el cielo debido al experimento fallido se había originado una extraña formación de nubes verdes que rotaba alrededor de una especie de vórtice haciéndolo ver como una especie de rehilete gigante el cual parecía un enorme ojo cuyo diámetro era de por lo menos un par de kilómetros entonces Laila saliendo un poco del shock pero sin quitar su mirada del cielo dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras ponía una mano en su boca

 _ **-¿Qué he hecho?-**_

 **Continuara…**

Que tal aquí **SLAYER66** como verán estoy empezando a publicar un nuevo proyecto el cual será muy interesante pues de a pesar de que ya llevaba bastante tiempo en hacerlo no sabía como pero luego con la llegada del anime _**GATE Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri**_ , ahora finalmente supe cómo hacerle para poder publicarlo, espero que les agrade leerlo como a mi escribirlo, sin duda alguna una las historias que más me gustar escribir sin más que decir me retiro SLAYER OUT!


	2. CAPITULO 2: CAOS EN 2 MUNDOS

Hola de nuevo aquí SLAYER66 con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que por lo que veo a algunos les ha gustado (más o menos) aun así gracias por su apoyo; ahora bien haré una aclaración, esta historia se ubica 4 años después de los eventos ocurridos en la serie de Macross Frontier y aunque recomiendo ver la serie antes para entenderle en algunos aspectos, no es relativamente necesario, además tomare algunos elementos de las películas (las películas son una versión resumida de la serie aunque su mayor diferencia es que tienen finales distintos) con esto aclarado disfruten de este nuevo capitulo

 **Capítulo 2: Caos en 2 mundos**

 **Sector 7 Base aérea "Nexus" de la S.M.S. (Strategic Military Sevices) a 15 km de Nuevo San Francisco 7:15 am**

 **Centro de control principal**

Mónica Lange oficial a cargo del radar principal de búsqueda y jefe de operadores de la base "Nexus" se encontraba monitoreando los sectores de los alrededores de la ciudad cuando detecto una extraña y preocupante anomalía que de inmediato le hizo saber al coronel Wilder por lo que activo un enlace directo desplegando una pantalla holográfica para luego con voz firme y haciendo un saludo militar decir

 _ **-¡Jeffrey!… ¡perdón! quise decir ¡Coronel! Los sensores detectaron algo….**_

 ** _...muy grande en el SECTOR 4: A 5 Km de la ciudad-_**

Dijo un poco avergonzada por su error mientras miraba en la pantalla holográfica a un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años pero cuya expresión demostraba ser un experimentado veterano, de cabello castaño, barba de candado con bigote, ojos marrones además de tener una cicatriz horizontal que le atraviesa el rostro como prueba fehaciente de su experiencia previa de combate, el hombre ante esta información con voz tranquila y educada se dirigió a ella

 _ **-¿De qué clase de objeto se trata querida?, perdón… …quise decir Mayor Mónica-**_

Dijo con un ligero rubor pues a pesar de que siempre fueron jefe y subordinado desde que se casaron aún no se acostumbraba a hablarle como lo hacía en el pasado, ante esto la joven ahora más roja que un tomate y tratando de mantener su compostura desplego un segundo holograma frente al coronel en el cual que mostraba una especie de vórtice cuyo diámetro era de poco más de 2.5 kilómetros de diámetro, entonces Mónica ya con la compostura recuperada y con voz firme dijo

 _ **-No sé qué es señor pero presenta características similares a las de una ONDA DE PLIEGUE DIMENSIONAL, salvo que este es diferente pareciera que de alguna forma se mantiene estable, casi podría decir que es un portal a otra dimensión –**_

El coronel ante esto observo detenidamente la imagen de la anomalía analizándola sin embargo luego de algunos minutos sin decir nada la joven Mayor pregunto tratando de no sonar impaciente

 _ **-¿Coronel?**_

Tras escuchar esto el coronel Wilder le hizo una seña con su mano de que le diera un momento para luego acomodarse en su asiento y con voz serena decir

 _ **-¿tenemos alguna patrulla cerca del área?-**_

Pregunto mientras se colocaba un comunicador en su oído y se ponía de pie, mientras que la mayor Mónica reviso rápidamente el radar en busca de alguna unidad cercana al lugar dando con 2 naves a lo que de inmediato y con voz firme se lo comunicó al general

 _ **\- ¡Señor!, los únicos pilotos que tenemos volando cerca de ese sector son al Capitán Alto Saotome y al Primer Teniente Alastor Pendragon, se dirigen hacia el campo de entrenamiento en el sector 6, Coronel-**_

Entonces la primer teniente Ram Hoa encargada de comunicaciones y armamento explica

 _ **-Van hacer pruebas de "combate real" con el nuevo equipo de combate Tornado y la nueva nave YF-30 Chronos Alpha Armored, por lo que cuentan con más que suficiente armamento en caso de encontrarse con algún hostil Coronel-**_

Ante esto el Coronel Wilder se acaricia un momento la barba para luego dar la orden con voz firme

 _ **-Teniente Ram, envíenlos a investigar necesito contacto visual de la zona, mayor monica dele las coordenadas-**_

Tras escuchar esto ambas oficiales hicieron un saludo militar a la vez que respondieron

 _ **-¡Si señor!-**_

Después de decir eso el coronel dio nuevas órdenes al resto del personal de la base por medio de un alto parlante

 _ **-¡ATENCION! Aquí el coronel Jeffrey Wilder tenemos una situación de emergencia por lo que**_ _**declaro nivel de alerta DEFCON 3, código "Obverture", repito código "Obverture"**_

En ese instante las alarmas de toda la base se activaron poniendo a todo el personal de la misma en acción, mientras que el coronel ahora haciendo el uso de su comunicador personal dio nuevas órdenes a la teniente Ram

- _ **Preparen el SS MERCILESS para salir en 15 minutos, avisen al Teniente Coronel Ozma Lee necesito que tenga 9 escuadrones Armored listos para despegar de inmediato, no quiero arriesgarme con compañía no deseada y necesito una línea segura con la presidenta-**_

Ante esto la teniente de inmediato respondió

 _ **-¡SÍ SEÑOR! -**_

En el aire a unos 15 km de donde se encontraba la anomalía se ven 2 naves tipo caza de color blanco y franjas negras, la primera era el VF-25 del capitán Alto armado con el equipo Tornado mientras que la segunda era el nuevo YF-30 Alpha Armored que era pilotado por el recién transferido primer Teniente Alastor, ambos pilotos recibieron la señal de comunicación de Ram

 _ **-¡Atención unidad Skull! ¿Me copian? aquí Comando, cambio-**_

Tras unos momentos recibió respuesta de una voz firme

 _ **-Aquí líder Skull, te copio Comando ¿ocurre algo? cambio –**_

Tras recibir respuesta de inmediato la sargento Ram transmitió las ordenes

 _ **-Afirmativo líder Skull tenemos una situación, tanto usted como su escolta dirijan su curso al oeste 6 grados, requerimos contacto visual de una extraña anomalía en el sector 4, a 15 kilómetros de su posición, en caso de encuentro hostil tienen permiso abrir fuego discreción, cambio-**_

Tras dar las órdenes se escuchó la voz del escolta emocionado

 _ **-¡Perfecto!, así podré probar en verdadero Combate Real las nuevas capacidades de esta belleza-**_

Sin embargo la voz del líder dijo con severidad

 _ **-¡Idiota! ¡No te emociones demasiado! me echaran bronca si dañas la nueva nave "Primer Teniente" Alastor, solo limítate a seguir las ordenes ¡entendiste!-**_

Ante esta amenaza Alastor respondió de manera indiferente

 _ **-Sí, si lo que digas "Señor Capitán" Alto Saotome-**_

Al escuchar esta respuesta Alto estuvo a punto de echarle bronca pero en lugar de hacerlo se tragó su coraje y lo único que se alcanzó a escucha fue el profundo suspiro cansado que dio, para luego responder al comando

 _ **-Entendido Comando, líder Skull cambio y fuera -**_

Tras cortar comunicación con voz firme se dirigió a su compañero

 _ **-Skull 2, ya oíste las ordenes, vayamos al sector 4 y ten listo tu arsenal, entendido-**_

Ante esto el Alastor con una sonrisa burlona y controlando su emoción responde

 _ **-Confirmado líder Skull, vamos allá-**_

Y sin perder tiempo ambos pilotos activaron los propulsores de sus respectivas naves a hipersónico en curso hacia las coordenadas marcadas en el radar

 **Reino de Equestria pueblo de Poniville 11:30 am**

El miedo cundía por todo Poniville ¿la razón? un enorme vórtice de más de 2 kilómetros de diámetro rodeado de nubes verduscas que rotaban alrededor del mismo apareció de la nada justo sobre el bosque EVERFREE y aunque estaba alejado al menos 3 kilómetros del pueblo debido a su enorme tamaño el cual seguramente era visible hasta Canterlot, genero el pánico general haciendo que los ponis corrieran de un lado otro asustados, y mientras esto pasaba una alicornio lavanda de ojos morados crin azul oscuro con una franja morada y otra magenta y una cutie mark en forma de estrella de 6 puntas miraba incrédula desde el balcón del castillo de la Amistad justo en el momento que enviaba una carta a las princesas debido a aquel vórtice que apareció de la nada, de pronto un pequeño dragón morado y verde llego corriendo colocándose a su lado para luego con voz asustada decir

 _ **-Twilight ¿Qué es eso? –**_

Pregunto Spike al ver como ese extraño vórtice se mantenía sobre EVERFREE como si se tratase de una enorme boca que estuviese a punto de devorar todo a su paso, sin embargo la alicornio lila no respondió, ante esto preocupado dijo

 _ **-¿Esto es acaso un nuevo hechizo tuyo?-**_

Pregunto con la esperanza de creer que si era magia sin duda Twilight sería capaz de revertirla, sin embargo Twilight no decía nada por lo que el dragón morado se montó en su lomo para luego chasquear su garra frente a ella volviéndola en sí, sin embargo ésta asustada y confundida regreso dentro del castillo a la vez que respondió

 _ **-Ojala fuera magia Spike pero es demasiado grande y no detecto magia que provenga de eso, ¡estoy perdida! ¡nunca antes había pasado un fenómeno así sin que la magia haya estado de por medio!-**_

Dijo ella al momento que usando su magia se tele transportó a un librero de su biblioteca astronómica (justo dentro de la habitación donde esta el balcón) y comenzó a revisar libros buscando alguna explicación

 _ **-¡Y en los libros no hay registro de que haya ocurrido algo parecido anteriormente!-**_

Decía exasperada, cuando de pronto una poni pegaso de color Cian, ojos magenta, con crin y cola multicolor semejante a la del arcoíris con una cutie mark de una nube y un rayo multicolor entro estrepitosamente por el balcón interviniendo su búsqueda, al verla la alicornio se sorprendió y de inmediato dijo:

 _ **-¡RAINBOW DASH!-**_

Al instante que escucho su voz la pegaso fue a su encuentro y con clara preocupación pregunto

 _ **-¿tienes algo que ver con eso? –**_

Expreso mientras que con su casco señalo el vórtice que veía a través de la ventana sin embargo Twilight tristemente negó con la cabeza, ante esta respuesta Rainbow Dash tratando de ocultar su miedo expreso

 _ **-Entonces si eso no fue producto de un mal hechizo…**_

… _ **¿me estás diciendo que es un "fenómeno natural"?-**_

Dijo incrédula pues incluso si Everfree era un lugar inusual nunca antes había ocurrido algo así en su cielo, a lo que Twilight repuso

 _ **-No lo creo Rainbow Dash ni siquiera en Everfree algo así se le puede considerar "normal" la mejor forma de saber que "es" es analizarlo de cerca pero…-**_

Sin embargo antes de que dijera otra palabra Rainbow Dash la interrumpió mientras decía confiadamente

 _ **-¡No te preocupes yo lo hare!-**_

Acto seguido emprendió vuelo directamente hacia el vórtice sin embargo fue detenida literalmente en el aire justo despues de cruzar la puerta del balcon

 _ **-¡Espera un momento Rainbow Dash!-**_

Dijo a la vez que con su magia tenía rodeada a la temeraria pegaso deteniéndola evitando que hiciera sus usuales imprudencias y justo en ese instante aparecieron 5 ponis más dentro del recinto, a lo que Twilight luego de devolover al interir del castillo a la pony cian se dirigió a las otras ponis con cierto alivio de verlas

 _ **-¡Chicas!-**_

Expreso a la vez que se acercaba a ellas seguida por una "atrapada" y medio molesta Rainbow Dash la cual dejo libre un instante despues, fue entonces que una poni rosa claro ojos azul celeste, crin y cola rosa oscuro esponjados como algodón de azúcar y una cutie mark de tres globos, dando brincos alrededor de ellas mostrándose emocionada y nerviosa dijo con su singular tono alegre

 _ **-¡Oye Twilight! ¿ya viste ese enorme hoyo que esta sobre Everfree?...**_

… _ **es ¡Enoooorme!...**_

… _ **talvezseaunportalhaciaununiversoparalelendondehaycriaturasbípedasconsúperavanzadatecnologíaquelespermiteviajaratravésdeluniversoenbuscadeun…-**_

Pero antes de que continuara hablando super rápido una poni naranja de ojos azul aguamarina, crin y cola rubias sujetas en una cola cada una, con un sobrero vaquero sobre su cabeza y una cutie mark de tres manzanas rojas, le coloco su casco en la boca logrando acallarla a la vez que con su usual tono campirano pero preocupado dijo

 _ **-¡Tranquilízate un momentito tamaño poni Pinkie Pie! ¡la situación es seria!-**_

Ante la mirada severa de su amiga Pinkie se detuvo pero entonces una poni blanca de ojos azul zafiro, crin y cola de color índigo perfectamente peinadas y una cutie mark de 3 diamantes dijo también preocupada pero con su usual tono elegante

 _ **-Así es querida la situación no es ningún juego, ese horrendo hoyo en el cielo es presagio de algo horrible…**_

… _**¡Sin duda alguna! será de todas las peores cosas que podrían suceder, esa es la peor cosa ¡Posible!-**_

Expreso melodramáticamente a la vez que se dejaba caer en un sofá de terciopelo rojo que en un instante trajo con su magia, ante esto las ponis giraron los ojos con excepción de una poni amarilla de ojos turquesa, crin y cola rosa y una cutie mark de tres mariposas, la cual con su usual tono tímido y más temeroso de lo habitual expreso

 _ **-Bueno quizá… …Rarity tenga razón, pues… …digo… …mis animalitos están muy alterados por ese agujero en el cielo… …y este pues… …al igual que… …a mí-**_

Su voz de volvió casi inaudible aun así Twilight la escucho y respondió mortificada

 _ **-No eres solo tu Fluttershy, yo también estoy asustada y no somos las únicas…**_

Entonces se acercó a la ventana mostrándoles a sus amigas el caos que se había desatado afuera

… _ **todos los ponis están muy asustados por esa extraña "anomalía" en el cielo-**_

Fue entonces que Rainbow Dash pensó en un posible culpable

 _ **-Oigan ¿creen que se trate de alguna broma de Discord?-**_

Lo dijo mientras dirigía su mirada específicamente hacia Fluttershy pero Twilight fue la que respondió

 _ **-Lo dudo Rainbow Dash, habría detectado la magia caótica de Discord inmediatamente…**_

Entonces miro de nuevo hacia el vórtice y ahora molesta dijo

… _ **pero esa cosa no se formó con magia y eso es lo que más preocupa no sé quién o que lo formo ni siquiera de donde vino-**_

Al verla tan mortificada Rarity se le acerco y colocando su casco en el hombro de su amiga dijo de manera más tranquila

 _ **-tal vez las princesas sepan que está pasando querida-**_

Pero entonces Twilight volteo a verla y tristemente dijo

 _ **-Ya le avise a las princesas Celestia y Luna de hecho fue lo primero que hice cuando vi esa cosa pero no he recibido su respuesta es probable que Canterlot también este en caos como lo está aquí, me siento perdida no sé qué hacer-**_

Al escuchar esta respuesta Apple Jack se molestó por lo que poniendo sus cascos sobre los hombros de su amiga y haciéndole que la vea a los ojos la poni naranja la regaño

 _ **-¡lamentándote por no entender lo que ocurre no resolverá nada Twilight! ¡Recuerda que ahora eres una princesa! ¡Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer!-**_

Ante estas palabras Twilight se sorprendió pero luego entendió cuál era su posición y con su voluntad renovada dijo con firmeza

 _ **-tienes razón Apple Jack soy una princesa y como tal es mi deber ver primero por la seguridad de los demás ponis antes que cualquier otra cosa ¡vamos!-**_

Entonces tanto ella como sus amigas salieron a todo galope del palacio y se dirigieron hacia el centro del pueblo justo frente a la alcaldía en donde Twilight al igual que sus amigas trataron de calmar a los ponis pero sus intentos eran infructuosos pues estos estaban demasiado asustados como para escuchar por lo que Twilight perdió la paciencia, se elevó al cielo y usando por primera vez la voz real de Canterlot grito

 _ **-¡SUFIENTE!-**_

Tal fue el poder de su voz que todos los ponis se detuvieron de golpe y la miraron impactados, al notar que se habían detenido Twilight en su papel de princesa y con voz firme ordeno

 _ **-¡Todos los ponis reúnanse en plaza principal ahora!-**_

Apenas termino de decirlo casi de inmediato le obedecieron todos los ponis (incluidas su amigas) entonces Twilight descendió y sin perder su postura firme declaro

 _ **-Debido a que estamos afrontando una situación de emergencia yo Twilight Sparkle cómo princesa de Equestria y hasta esclarecer la situación declaro por decreto real Ley Marcial por lo que es necesario que todos los ponis se quenden bajo el resguardo de sus casas y bajo ningún motivo salgan, si tienen sótano vayan a este con su familia y manténgase ahí, bajo ningún concepto cualquier poni saldrá de casa hasta que la situación sea controlada y se tenga certeza que es seguro-**_

Ante estas palabras los ponis se miraron unos a otros perplejos sin embargo una voz firme se escuchó desde el lado derecho de la princesa

 **-¡Ya oyeron a la princesa! ¡Muévanse todos! ¡Rápido!-**

Declaro la Mayor Mare y al instante todos los ponis salieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia sus hogares cerraron todo y dejando en pocos minutos las calles de Poniville completamente vacías con excepción de la princesa la alcaldesa y el resto de las mane, una vez vacío el lugar la Mayor Mare se dirigió hacia la princesa Twilight y haciéndole una solemne reverencia dijo con voz tranquila y firme

 _ **-Se lo dejos en sus cascos princesa ahora si me disculpa yo también me retiro-**_

Dicho esto desapareció del lugar rápidamente, una vez que se quedó solamente Twilight y sus amigas solas, la princesa soltó un suspiro para luego voltear a ver a sus amigas las cuales la miraban con la boca abierta el cómo había manejado la situación cosa que la hizo avergonzarse un poco, hasta que Pinkie quien fue la primera en salir del trance hablo felizmente

 _ **-Vaya Twilight cuando te tomas tu papel de princesa en serio, ¡Realmente! te lo toma bastante en serio, je-je-**_

Dijo mientras daba saltitos alrededor de su amiga haciendo que esta se sonrojase aún más mientras que el resto de las ponis solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces Twilight tras ver que las calles del pueblo habían quedado vacías ella se dirigió a sus amigas con la voz un poco cansada

 _ **-Bien parece que el asunto del pueblo quedo arreglado ahora solo queda eso-**_

Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al vórtice entonces con voz decidida declaro

 _ **-Iré a investigar-**_

Expreso para luego intentar levantar vuelo pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo sus amigas se impidieron sujetándole tanto las alas como sus cascos lo cual desconcertó a Twilight quien molesta exclamo

 _ **-¡¿Que están haciendo?!-**_

Sin embargo Rainbow Dash se puso frente ella y dijo con voz seria

 _ **-Lo siento Twilight pero no podemos permitir que una princesa vaya a explorar sola una cosa como esa-**_

Dijo mientras señalaba con su casco el vórtice a lo que Twilight respondió preocupada

 _ **-No estarás pensando en…-**_

Pero antes de que continuara Rainbow Dash le tapó la boca con su casco para luego mirarla y decirle con voz burlona y orgullosa

 _ **-Así que iré yo-**_

Twilight quería refutarle pero Rainbow no se lo permitía y entonces de forma arrogante dijo

 _ **-Sí, si lo sé no me lo agradezcas ¡nos vemos!-**_

Entonces emprendió vuelo y debido a que ahora era Fluttershy quien no le permitía hablar Twilight quiso usar su magia para detener a Rainbow Dash pero Rarity se lo impidió usando la suya para bloquearla aunque no duraría mucho ya que no era rival para la magia de alicornio, pero sin duda era capaz de contener la magia de su amiga un poco de tiempo, sin embargo la poni cian a medio camino se detuvo y volteo a ver a su amiga a la vez que sonriendo le dijo

 _ **-No te preocupes Twilight si veo que es peligroso volver de inmediato ¡nos vemos!-**_

Y dicho esto retomo vuelo a toda velocidad a la vez que la alicornio lavanda luchaba inútilmente por zafarse del agarre de sus amigas pero cuando al fin lo logro su amiga ya estaba en aquella anomalía

Por su parte Rainbow luego se acercó a aquel vórtice y tras ponerse a una distancia "segura" del mismo comenzó a revisarlo pero (al menos para ella) solo era un gran agujero negro en el cielo por lo que con voz tranquila dijo

 _ **-No parece peligroso-**_

Y poniéndose a un más cerca del mismo noto que había "algo" al otro "lado" lo cual la puso ansiosa y nerviosa se pregunto

 _ **-¿Qué es eso?-**_

sin embargo dudada de ver que era hasta que tras darse unos golpecitos en las mejillas se espabilo y dijo

 _ **-¿Pero que estoy haciendo? ¡Soy Rainbow Dash la poni más intrépida de Poniville! ¿De qué estoy dudado?-**_

Y tras decirlo sin reconsiderarlo ni un momento se lanzó a aquel agujero atravesándolo aunque lo hizo con los ojos cerrados los cuales tras unos momentos los volvió a abrir solo para notar ahora estaba "abajo" del vórtice pero antes de intentar comprender el por qué, quedo atrapada por el escenario que tenía frente a ella pues había un hermoso mar azul lo cual la desconcertó aún más pues Poniville estaba al menos a unos 200 kilómetros del mar era imposible que ahora estuviese junto al mismo sin embargo debido a la inusual belleza de este, dejo de lado el detalle de la distancia y el lugar en donde estaba ya que estaba enternecida por la hermosa vista a lo que expreso con un tono femenino

 _ **-que hermoso, me gustaría que todas pudieran verlo-**_

Dijo embelesada, pero entonces sintio un extraño escalofrio y luego escucho un inusual sonido que jamás había oido haciendo que se voltease y lo que vio hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran completamente

 **Continuara…**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 2 de la historia la cual como verán se está poniendo interesante pues en ambos mundos se están tomando acciones debido a la aparición del vórtice ¿que pasara cuando finalmente se encuentres los habitantes de ambos mundos? ¿Habrá paz o guerra?

 **P.D:** si quieren saber cómo se ven las naves de combate solo busque en Google imágenes –VF-25f Tornado Pack- y –YF-30 chronos- (el equipo Armored para el YF-30 técnicamente no existe pero si quieren hacerse una idea de cómo se ve busquen –VF-171 ex armored- y se harán una idea de cómo es)

Espero que les haya gustado **SLAYER OUT!**


	3. CAPITULO 3: ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

**¡Hola aquí SLAYER66!** Lamento el retraso de este capítulo pero he estado muy ocupado, además de que sufrí la clásica crisis de falta de inspiración por lo que tarde un poco sin embargo ya está y espero que les agrade, y de nuevo gracias por seguir mi historia la cual en el siguiente capítulo finalmente habrá acción aunque es probable que me tarde un poco por lo mismo _(aunque espero que no sea tanto como lo fue este cap.)_ bueno sin más preámbulo aquí tienen el capítulo 3 _**¡disfrútenlo!**_

 _ **CAPITULO 3: ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**_

 **Sector 4: a 5 km de Nuevo San Francisco 7:10 am**

Alto junto con Alastor habían llegado al lugar en donde estaba el vórtice quedando suspendidos en el aire y naturalmente este último se encontraba decepcionado

 _ **-Esperaba algo más aparte de un "agujero" en el cielo-**_

Dijo Alastor pues esperaba algún tipo de enfrentamiento con un ser "Extra dimensional" pero para su mala suerte no fue así, entonces Alto con severidad dijo

 _ **-¡No bajes la guardia! puede que algo salga de esa cosa ¡ASI QUE MANTENTE ATENTO!-**_

Recalcó con firmeza la última parte para luego revisar sus instrumentos con la intensión de saber si aquel vórtice podría afectar los sistemas de ambas naves mientras que Alastor ante el regaño respondió con indiferencia

 _ **-Como ordene Capitán-**_

Y mientras lo decía movía la mano, Alto no le respondió, no tendría caso ponerse a pelear, en lugar de eso se comunicó con la base luego de ver que esa anomalía no afectaba los sistemas de las naves

 _ **-Aquí líder Skull a "Comando" estamos en la "zona cero" ya estoy enviando el video en tiempo real, cambio-**_

Casi inmediatamente recibió respuesta por parte de Ram

 _ **-Aquí comando recibimos el video con señal fuerte y clara, espere instrucciones, cambio-**_

Alto solo asintió y dijo en tono serio

 _ **-Entendido Comando, estaré en espera cambio y fuera-**_

En la base o más específicamente en el puente de mando del **SS MERCILESS** un buque espacial del tipo fragata de la clase _**Northampton,**_ la sargento segundo Mina Roshan activo las pantallas holográficas del puente mostrando el video lo cual dejo a toda la tripulación impactada, mientras que los especialistas se encargaban de analizar aquel extraño fenómeno el Coronel usando una línea segura informaba de la situación a la Presidenta Catherine Glass

 _ **-Como estará viendo ahora, esa anomalía parece "según" los analistas -Un Salto de Pliegue Dimensional- de acuerdo al informe preliminar, sin embargo como puede ver este "portal" se mantiene abierto y estable, sin embargo desconocemos quien o que lo hizo aunque ya se empezó con la investigación, la mayor preocupación que se tiene es si va hacia algún lado así que…-**_

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la explicación fue interrumpido del otro lado de la línea, luego de unos momentos volvió a hablar

 _ **-Se ve me conoce bastante bien presidenta…**_

… _ **si lo entiendo…**_

… _ **de acuerdo…**_

… _ **le agradezco mucho y no se preocupe nos haremos cargo-**_

Tras decir lo último cerro la comunicación para luego mirar por unos momentos las pantallas desplegadas frente al puente tras eso dio un profundo respiro, se puso de pie y haciendo uso de los altavoces con voz firme expreso

 _ **-Aquí les habla su Coronel, la presidenta Glass nos ha dado autorización para actuar por nuestra cuenta ante esta situación, por ello señores en pos de evitar una situación peligrosa ahora declaro nivel de alerta DEFCON 2 a razón de mantener la seguridad de la ciudad y ante la posibilidad de un ataque, así que todos prepárense-**_

Dicho esto inmediatamente en la base todo el personal se preparaba para lo que podía ser una posible invasión de una entidad desconocida activando por primera vez desde la guerra contra los Varja los sistemas de armas completos y preparando a todos los escuadrones para despegar inmediatamente si hay un ataque

A pesar de haber dado tal orden el coronel se mantuvo sereno aunque se pudo ver en sus ojos la preocupación de la incertidumbre, tras ver por unos momentos el vórtice en la pantalla ordeno

 _ **-Mayor Mónica que ambas naves bordeen la anomalía manteniéndose una distancia segura de la misma-**_

Ante eso la mayor hizo un saludo militar y expresó firme

 _ **-¡A la orden!-**_

Acto seguido transmitió las órdenes a los 2 pilotos los cuales de inmediato se pusieron en marcha aunque Alastor se acercaba demasiado al borde por lo que Alto le regaño

 _ **-Skull 2 maten la distancia aunque su energía no afecta los instrumentos de la nave no sabemos si algo pueda salir de ahí así que retrocede-**_

Sin embargo Alastor respondió arrogantemente

 _ **-Descuida capitán no olvides que esta nave cuenta con los mejores escudos defensivos así que no habrá problema que este un poco más cerca, además no olvide que soy rápido a la hora de jalar del gatillo-**_

Dicho esto se mantuvo a la misma distancia del vórtice, Alto por su parte solo suspiro ante esta respuesta y pensó

 **-[¿Acaso siempre tiene una respuesta para todo?]-**

Pero justo en ese momento sus sensores detectaron algo justo delante de ellos poniéndolo en alerta y deteniendo su nave quedando suspendida en el aire, sin embargo no fue el único también su compañero lo hizo, en ese momento Alastor por el comunicador y con voz seria dijo

 _ **-Capitán también lo detecto ¿no es así?-**_

Alto asintió y de inmediato dijo

 _ **-Tenemos permiso del Comando para atacar sin embargo debemos primero confirmar si es un hostil por lo que no seas imprudente y abras fuego sin haber confirmado antes ¿¡entendiste!?-**_

Tras escucharlo Alastor asintió y respondió con voz firme

 _ **-Como ordene capitán me mantendré a sus 7-**_

Esta respuesta extraño a Alto en más de una forma, más que nada porque de alguna manera no lo sintió como un desafío a su autoridad lo cual lo hizo pensar

 **-[Parece que es capaz de ponerse serio cuando es necesario, sin duda alguna es alguien enigmático]-**

Tras pensar eso esbozo una leve sonrisa y dijo con autoridad

 _ **-¡Mantente alerta!-**_

Tras decirlo recibió una firme respuesta por parte de su compañero

 _ **-Como ordene líder Skull-**_

Entonces Alto sonriendo expreso

 _ **-Bien en marcha-**_

Acto seguido ambas naves activaron sus propulsores y se dirigieron al encuentro del "objeto desconocido", tras unos momentos y viendo su radar Alto detecto al objetivo justo frente a ellos por lo que expreso

 _ **-Prepárate Skull 1 tendremos vista del objetivo en 15 segundos…-**_

Al instante Alastor tratando de no sonar emocionado dijo

 _ **-Siempre estoy listo-**_

Expreso mientras ponía su dedo en el gatillo preparado para algún ataque mientras que su compañero comenzó la cuenta regresiva

 _ **-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…-**_

En ese instante ambos pilotos frenaron de golpe sus naves para luego exclamar sorprendidos y confundidos

 _ **-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO!-**_

En la base fue tan fuerte el grito de ambos por el comunicador que la mayor tubo que quitárselo para evitar quedar sorda para luego bastante preocupada intentar comunicarse por el mismo con los pilotos

 _ **-¡Líder Skull! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Cambio! ¡¿Me escucha líder Skull?! ¡Responda cambio! ¡¿Capitán Alto me copia?! ¡Cambio!-**_

Decía la mayor notándose que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia ante la falta de un respuesta hasta que una de sus compañeras más específicamente Mina quien con las pupilas dilatadas y una expresión de incredulidad le señalo hacia la pantalla desplegada en el puente

 _ **-Creo que será mejor que lo mires por ti misma-**_

Tras escuchar esto la mayor Mónica miro y al ver lo que estaban mirando los pilotos ella no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta, pero no era la única todos en el puente estaban bastante sorprendidos con lo que veían, hasta que la mayor recuperando un poco la compostura pero sin ocultar su incredulidad y sorpresa expreso

 _ **-¡QUE RAYOS ES ESO!-**_

Todos en el puente estaban conmocionados al ver que en la pantalla estaba volando un pequeño poni pegaso de color cian de ojos color cereza cuya crin y cola eran de color arcoíris además de que tenía un extraño tatuaje de una pequeña nube con un rayo arcoíris en su flanco; Fue entonces que Ram hablo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

 _ **-Parece ser un poni-**_

Pero entonces su compañera Mina Rosham (encargada del funcionamiento interno de la nave) con ojos llenos de emoción la corrigió

 _ **-Más específicamente una linda poni pegaso-**_

Ante esto todos en el puente la voltearon a ver extrañados a lo que está molesta respondió

 _ **-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es verdad! ¡Es una pegaso realmente linda! Tanto que quisiera poder ir hasta donde esta y darle un gran abrazo-**_

En ese mismo instante en el vórtice Rainbow Dash sintió un escalofrió para luego voltear a mirar hacia atrás y quedar impactada al ver que a unos 70 m. de ella había un par de extraños objetos flotando muy parecidos a pájaros gigantes los cuales parecía que la "observaban" haciendo que esta, ansiosa dijese

 _ **-¿Que rayos son esas cosas? Tienen la forma de pájaros pero son demasiado grandes casi del tamaño de dragones aunque tampoco parecen serlo, además creo que me están "mirando" ¿será que querrán comerme? ¡Pues no se los dejare fácil!-**_

Dicho esto la pegaso sonrió sagazmente y sin dudarlo se abalanzó a toda velocidad contra aquellas "aves"

Alto al ver que el pequeño pegaso los iba a embestir inmediatamente grito

 _ **-¡ALASTOR ESQUÍVALO!-**_

Al instante ambas naves esquivaron con gran velocidad el "aparente ataque" del pegaso el cual solo pudo pasar a través de ambas naves sin embargo al hacerlo este pudo ver con más detalle aquellos pájaros y se percató que estos eran de metal, tenían varias rayas pintadas de negro y rojo tanto en las alas como en la cola, además de que en estas habían unas extrañas inscripciones que parecían ser un lenguaje, pero quizá lo que más le sorprendió fue que dentro de su "único ojo" había algo parecido una criatura que jamás había visto lo cual le causo temor y sorpresa, sin embargo para los pilotos o más específicamente para Alto fue extrañeza pues no esperaba que una criatura tan pequeña intentase atacar a un Valkyrie aunque no tardo en concluir que seguramente para ese pequeño pegaso era la primera vez que veía uno y sin darse Alto pensó en voz alta

 _ **-Creo que esta criatura no es de aquí-**_

Cosa que de inmediato Alastor con voz tranquila le confirmo

 _ **-Así parece capitán, fue bueno que no le disparara aunque ahora que vi a nuestro "visitante" me hace creer que tal vez… -**_

Sin embargo no continuo pues analizaba si debía o no contar su hipótesis cosa se notaba mientras miraba fijamente hacia el vórtice, Alto al ver que Alastor se debatía entre hablar o no, con voz firme le ordeno

 _ **-Primer Teniente Alastor termine lo que estaba diciendo-**_

Ante esto Alastor coloco su mano detrás de su cuello y con voz neutra respondió

 _ **-Bueno tengo la hipótesis de que probablemente haya venido del otro lado de ese agujero-**_

Ante esta respuesta Alto inmediatamente pregunto con voz firme

 _ **-¿Por qué lo sugieres?-**_

Ante esto con voz tranquila le respondió Alastor

 _ **-Tal vez no sea un científico pero basándome en lo estoy observando y en que esa criatura apareció después de que esa cosa en cielo lo hiciera no se me hace imposible la idea de que haya venido del "otro lado" aunque es solo una hipótesis basándome en los hechos recientes-**_

Ante esta explicación Alto no respondió solo se quedó pensativo pues aunque solo era la hipótesis de su compañero no negaba que podía haber una relación entre ese pequeño pegaso y el enorme vórtice en el cielo además dada su experiencia que tuvo con los Varja su mente estaba más abierta a posibilidades como esa, aunque aún no estaba seguro, lo cual le afectaba en el cómo debía proceder, y mientras esto ocurría en la mente de Alto, Rainbow Dash quien estaba a unos 70 metros de las naves se encontraba ansiosa pues estas no se movían de su sitio además de que tras verlas más de cerca no podía dejar de pensar

 **-[¿Pero qué clase de monstruos son? y ¿cómo pueden volar si sus alas no se mueven?, además ¡¿de donde rayos le salieron esas patas?! ¿Acaso son aliens?]**

Al plantearse esta idea trago saliva a la vez empezó a sudar frio ya que el pensamiento de fuesen aliens hacia que se dejase llevar por su imaginación pensando que la secuestraria para hacerle horribles experimento o incluso diseccionarla aun consiente, tales pensamientos le hicieron creer que se había metido con algo bastante peligroso haciendo que su alarma de supervivencia comenzase a sonar con fuerza en su cabeza y asustada dijese

 _ **-Esto me da mala espina será mejor que me vaya ahora antes de que decidan abducirme-**_

Dicho esto la pegaso cian emprendió vuelo justo hacia el vórtice tan rápido como sus alas se lo permitían pasando de nuevo a través de ambas naves pues aunque ella no lo reconociera tenía miedo, este acto de la pegaso hizo reaccionar a Alto quien tras esquivarla vio a través de su visor por un momento, una expresión de preocupación en la pegaso cian lo cual lo dejo desconcertado pero la voz de su compañero hizo que olvidase aquello

 _ **-¡Capitán! ¡Mire! ¡El pegaso se dirige hacia la anomalía!-**_

Al escuchar esto tanto el como Alastor vieron como aquella criatura voló directo hacia el vórtice para después desaparecer en su umbral al igual que en los radares de ambos pilotos, al ver esto Alto se comunicó a la base y con voz firme hablo

 _ **-Aquí el capitán Alto Saotome solicito permiso para que mi escolta y yo entrenemos en la anomalía y confirmar la procedencia de ese pegaso-**_

Al escuchar la petición del Capitán, Alastor se sorprendió pero no tardo en recuperarse a la vez que pensó

 **-[Al parecer mi hipótesis era correcta, je]-**

Pensó mientras esbozaba una leven sonrisa

Mientras tanto en el puente del SS MERCILESS todo el personal estaba impactado por lo que vieron a través de las pantallas, pero les sorprendió más la petición de persecución del Capitán Alto pues no se tenía que razonar demasiado para entender que se trataba de una locura sin embargo el coronel Wilder con voz tranquila pregunto

 _ **-Dígame Capitán ¿Por qué debo permitirle adentrarse en la anomalía de la cual no sabemos nada?-**_

Ante esta pregunta Alto con voz firme y decidida respondió

 _ **-Coronel Wilder usted lo acaba de ver, es posible que la anomalía sea un portal hacia otro mundo y como prueba esta aquel poni que entro en el mismo demostrando que no es originario de este mundo por ello debemos cruzar hacia el otro lado para investigarlo ya que no sabemos si de ese mundo provenga alguna amenaza que pueda poner en peligro nuestra seguridad y de la ciudad es por ello que solicito que nos permita internarnos dentro de la anomalía para explorarla y por supuesto yo Alto Saotome asumiré toda la responsabilidad que esto conlleva, señor-**_

Tras esta explicación el Coronel se quedó pensativo a la vez que se acariciaba la barba y tras unos momentos de reflexión expreso con firmeza

 _ **-De acuerdo capitán le concedo el permiso a usted y a su escolta para adentrase en la anomalía para explorarla, sin embargo debido a que desconocemos si nuestras comunicaciones funcionaran una vez que la crucen he decidido darles un límite de 30 minutos como máximo en caso de que no haya posibilidad de comunicarse con nosotros, en caso contrario mantenga la conexión audiovisual en todo momento, ¿entendido capitán?-**_

Dicho esto alto al igual que su escolta hicieron un saludo militar y con voz firme respondieron

 _ **-¡Entendido Coronel!-**_

Dicho esto ambos pilotos pusieron sus naves en marcha directo hacia la anomalía a la vez que Alastor comento emocionado

 _ **-¡Esto se pondrá interesante!-**_

Alto solo suspiro y con voz firme dijo

 _ **-Mantente preparado, quedate a mis 7 y NO te despegues de mí, no sabemos lo que nos espera del otro lado ¡¿Entendido?!-**_

Ante esta orden Alastor tranquilamente respondió

 _ **-Como ordene Capitán-**_

Alto no dijo nada y solo asintió, sin embargo una vez estando al frente de la anomalía expreso

 _ **-Desplegando escudos de energía al máximo-**_

Acto seguido Alastor repitió lo mismo a la vez que activaba sus escudos de energía y casi al instante ambas naves fueron cubiertas por una aura de energía verde que posteriormente despareció, una vez hecho ambas naves entraron en el umbral de aquel enorme vórtice y justo cuando lo hacían Alastor con voz baja pero emocionada expreso a la vez que sonreía

 _ **-¡Empieza lo excitante!-**_

Apenas termino la frase ambas naves desaparecieron en el interior de la anomalía

 **Continuara…**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 3, finalmente nuestros pilotos cruzan el portal, ¿qué les depara del otro lado? y más ahora que Rainbow volvió a Equestria sin duda alguna se vuelve esto cada vez más interesante, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo **SLAYER OUT!**


	4. CAPITULO 4: AL OTRO LADO DEL VORTICE

**CAPITULO 4: AL OTRO LADO DEL VORTICE**

Finalmente un Nuevo Capítulo, lamento ser tan lento pero he estado muy ocupado (eso sin contar con el bloqueo mental) pero en fin ya está el cap. Disfrútenlo por que se pone interesante

 **Reino de Equestria Pueblo de Poniville 11:40 am**

Tras haber cruzado el vórtice Rainbow Dash se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Poniville para alertar a sus amigas sobre lo que vio al otro lado del portal, sin embargo tal era su prisa que no noto al destacamento de dragones alados blindados, armados con espadas, lanzas y escudos, que se acercaban al pueblo, con claras intenciones no amistosas

Un dragón negro de ojos rojos cubierto por una armadura dorada y blandiendo una inusual espada cuya empuñadura dorada y hoja plateada parecían estar armadas por varias piezas se encontraba al frente dirigiendo al destacamento dando a entender que era el capitán, entonces con voz emocionada expreso

 _ **-¡Finalmente mis hermanos! hemos llegado a nuestro objetivo ¡PREPÁRENSE!-**_

Apenas escucharon estos el resto de los dragones lanzaron un rugido de emoción mientras que su líder se relamía los labios para después con un tono engreído decir

 _ **-Esos patéticos ponis es tiempo de que sepan cuál es su sitio y entiendan quienes son los verdaderos amos de este mundo-**_

al terminar de decirlo sus camaradas volvieron a rugir excitados sin embargo justo en ese instante un rayo mágico salió del interior del pueblo, más precisamente del castillo el cual se dirigió hacia el cielo para luego crear un enorme escudo mágico que cubrió todo el pueblo formando un domo que parecía ser muy resistente, dicha acción sorprendió a los dragones haciéndolos disminuir su velocidad a la vez que miraban consternados aquella defensa pues según sus espías no debería de haber ningún tipo de resistencia en ese lugar ya que nadie sabía del ataque sin embargo el dragón negro lejos de preocuparse con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo

 _ **-Me gusta cuando se resisten-**_

Entonces lamio la hoja de su espada para luego afilar su mirada, sonreír sádicamente y expresar mientras levantaba su espada al cielo

 _ **-Solo retrasan lo inevitable ¡CARGUEN!-**_

Y al instante todo el destacamento de dragones se abalanzó con armas en las garras hacia el domo, mientras tanto justo en ese instante los 2 Valkyrie salieron del vórtice y de inmediato ambos pilotos se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban en Gaia 1 siendo Alastor el primero en hablar con asombro mientras observaba el paisaje de su alrededor

 _ **-Impresionante se nota que ya no estamos en Gaia ¿no lo cree así capitán?-**_

Ante este cuestionamiento Alto respondió con seriedad

 _ **-Si ya lo he notado, aun así ¡Mantente Alerta! no sabemos que peligros nos aguardan aquí-**_

Ante esto Alastor le respondió con indiferencia

 _ **-Si Capitán-**_

Tras decirlo tanto el cómo Alto mantenía sus naves suspendidas en el cielo y mientras que Alastor "vigilaba" Alto inmediatamente reviso si podía comunicarse con la base expresando por el comunicador con tono firme

 _ **-Aquí líder Skull a "Comando" ¿me escuchan?-**_

Casi al instante recibió respuesta aunque con problemas de estática

 _ **-A… qui… man….do….li…..er…..**_ _ **sk….l …¿me….. re…..es?-**_

Alto noto que debido al campo electromagnético de este planta y posiblemente a la Onda de Pliegue (o sea el vórtice) las comunicaciones fallaban por lo que recalibro el comunicador para ver si podía tener una mejor recepción y volvió a intentar comunicarse

 _ **-Aquí líder Skull hemos cruzado el vórtice, ¿me recibe "Comando"? cambio-**_

Tras unos momentos de una tenue estática escucho respuesta por parte de Ram

 _ **-Aquí "Comando" te recibimos Capitán Alto repórtenos su situación-**_

Dijo Ram desde el puente de mando aunque solo era audio pues por la interferencia dimensional la señal de video de las comunicaciones era nula aunque eso no representaba un gran problema, tras la solicitud Alto con tono neutro en su voz a la vez que observaba el paisaje a su alrededor respondió

 _ **-Al parecer estamos sobre lo que parece ser un exuberante bosque de apariencia tropical semejante a los del planeta Edén, también noto lo que parecen ser ruinas de una especie de fortaleza o para ser más preciso de un castillo, es probable que este lugar este habitado por vida inteligente revisaremos el área para confirmar lo antes mencionado…-**_

Sin embargo antes de que continuara Alastor con un inusual tono de voz serio hablo

 _ **-No creo que sea necesario, mira hacia el noroeste-**_

Al escuchar esto Alto dirigió la mirada hacia donde le indico Alastor y pudo ver un enorme domo de lo que parecía ser energía de color rosado, al ver esto Alto se sorprendió, aunque no tardo en recuperar la compostura y entonces reportar con voz neutra al "Comando"

 _ **-"Comando" hemos ubicado un domo de energía desconocida iremos a investigar si veo que la situación puede ser peligrosa nos retiraremos de inmediato cambio-**_

Tras decir esto Ram un tanto extrañada respondió

 _ **-entendido líder Skull proceda con precaución cambio y fuera-**_

Terminada la comunicación Alto se dirigió a su compañero con voz seria

 _ **-Iremos a investigar ese domo pero nos mantendremos a una distancia segura ¿entendió Primer Teniente Alastor?-**_

Alastor noto el timbre de voz de autoridad del capitán por lo que con voz firme respondió

 _ **-Entendido capitán-**_

Acto seguido ambas naves se dirigieron hacia aquel domo y tras arribar al mismo poniéndose a una distancia segura ambos pilotos haciendo uso del zoom de las camas de sus naves notaron que aquel domo cubría un pequeño pueblo que por su apariencia parecía ser de la edad media, además se percataron que más al norte había una especie de castillo que parecía una casa en un árbol salvo que estaba aparentemente hecho de cristales, también de que al parecer la fuente de energía del domo provenía de dicho castillo o para ser más precisos de una criatura que estaba en balcón de la torre mayor de la estructura, ante esto Alto sorprendido dijo

 _ **-¿Acaso eso es también es un poni?-**_

Ante este cuestionamiento Alastor con un tono de voz serio respondió

 _ **-Más bien un unicornio alado capitán ya que tiene alas y cuerno siendo este la fuente de energía del domo-**_

Alto lo confirmo usando el zoom y enfocando la imagen, aunque también noto que aquella criatura parecía sufrir por mantener aquel domo sobre el pueblo cosa que le sorprendía e intrigaba pues no entendía por qué lo había hecho en primer lugar por lo que pensó

 **-[Si le duele tanto ¿por qué lo hizo? aún mas ¿para que puso el domo? ¿Será que cree que somos enemigos? tal vez esa Pegaso azul le haya contado de nosotros, pero aun así, no creo que por ello haya hecho algo así debe de haber otra razón, pero ¿cuál?]-**

Pero entonces Alastor con un tono de preocupación en su voz dijo

 _ **-Se está sobre esforzando por proteger el pueblo de ellos-**_

Ante esta declaración Alto salió de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente enfoco la cámara hacia donde la tenía su compañero y al ver la situación se sorprendio bastante pero aun asi le respondió con voz seria

 _ **-Si así parece-**_

Tras decir eso ambos pilotos contemplaron la razón del sufrimiento de aquella unicornio alada y era un grupo de entre unos 20 o 30 dragones alados cubiertos con armaduras y armados con espadas, lanzas y escudos que atacaban brutalmente tanto con sus armas como con aliento de fuego y sus garras a aquel domo de energía que la hacía de escudo intentando atravesarlo y claramente este se iba debilitando pues presentaba ya varias grietas por lo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que este cediera, fue entonces que un dragón negro con armadura plateada grito con soberbia

 _ **-¡Tus esfuerzos por proteger a tus súbitos son inútiles! ¡Una vez que tu escudo caiga haremos arder este pueblo hasta los cimientos! ¡jajaajajaja!-**_

Tras esto uso su aliento de fuego en un martillo de guerra encendiéndolo para luego comenzar a golpear con fuerza el escudo haciendo que este se agrietase más rápido

Al presenciar esto ambos pilotos se quedaron pasmados pues al parecer en este mundo no existian los humanos y los animales o por lo menos los fantasticos que de alguna forma tenian la capacidad de tener pensamientos racionales ademas de comunicarse por medio del habla el cual al escucharlo claramente era semejante al de ellossin embargo pese a ello Alto no tenía que ser un genio para entender que lo que se desarrollaba frente a el era un ataque de una muy posible invasión y que probablemente esos dragones fueran la avanzada de una fuerza mucho mayor lo cual lo preocupo pues lo último que quería era que tanto el como Alastor acabaran en medio de la batalla por lo que sabiendo del peligro inminente con voz firme ordeno

 _ **-Teniente primero Alastor nos retiramos a la base, esta no es nuestra lucha y no tenemos razón para involucrarnos-**_

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta por parte de Alastor este solo miraba la escena frente a él con ojos vacíos sin brillo, al parecer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Alto volvió a dar la orden elevando su volumen de voz

 _ **-¡Teniente Primero! ¡Nos regresamos! ¡¿Me oyó?!-**_

Alastor solo asintió y con voz monótona respondió

 _ **-Entendido capitán-**_

Esta respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Alto pues esperaba que Alastor le reclamara del por qué no podía combatir o que por lo menos se enojara e iniciara una discusión sin embargo ese no fue el caso cosa que lo desconcertó bastante, aunque de alguna forma lo agradeció, pues lo último que quería era iniciar un incidente intergaláctico, y mientras ambas naves se dirigían hacia el vórtice Alastor recordó un acontecimiento importante de su pasado

 **FLASHBACK**

Alastor se encontraba sobrevolando las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad para luego aterrizar su VF-171 EX Nightmare Plus en la calle principal, en lo que antes era una zona residencial cuyas casas ahora estaban destruidas o en llamas, tras caminar un poco llego a los restos de lo que parecía haber sido una casa de 2 pisos aunque ahora la mitad de la misma estaba derrumbada a causa de lo que parecía haber sido la explosión de un misil mientras que el resto de la misma apenas se sostenía pese a haber sido consumido por las llamas, fue entonces que comenzó a a llover pero eso no le importó y miro hacia lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso jardín el cual ahora estaba quemado y cubierto de escombros entre los cuales noto algo que le llamo la atención y tras quitar unas tablas quemadas hayo un modelo a escala de su nave (un VF-171EX) entonces dijo devastado a la vez que lagrimas escurrían por su cara

 _ **-Los abandone, a pesar de que les prometí que nuca los dejaría-**_

Fue entonces que mientras miraba los restos de la casa las lágrimas aumentaron y aunque estas se confundían con la lluvia que lo empapaba estas escurrían de sus mejillas para luego caer sobre el modelo, entonces levanto su mirada al cielo y lanzo un alarido de dolor intentando desahogar su sufrimiento sin embargo el sonido de la lluvia ahogaba sus gritos de dolor e impotencia

 **Fin del FLASHBACK**

De pronto Alastor recupero el brillo de sus ojos y con voz firme le dijo a alto

 _ **-Lo siento capitán pero no pudo permitir que ocurra otra vez-**_

Alto no tuvo tiempo de responder o de entender lo que le había dicho Alastor el cual se pronto detuvo de golpe su nave hizo un giro de 180°y justo antes de activar su propulsores para ir en la dirección opuesta en tono serio expreso

 _ **-Puede arrestarme por desacato pero no volveré a abandonar a nadie de nuevo, antes de hacerlo dejo de ser piloto-**_

Dicho esto puso sus propulsores a toda potencia y salió disparado en dirección al domo dejando a un alto pasmado por la resolución que demostró pero luego de unos momentos no tardó en reaccionar y enojado grito

 _ **-¡Ese grandísimo idiota!**_

Al instante salió a toda velocidad tras su compañero

 **Continuara…**

¿Cómo estuvo? Sin duda alguna la historia mejora (eso es lo que yo creo) ahora Poniville está bajo ataque de los dragones y finalmente nuestro protagonista toma su decisión, aunque ¿qué consecuencias traerá? Lo sabrán muy pronto **SLAYER OUT!**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: ASES DE COMBATE

**CAPÍTULO 5: ASES DE COMBATE**

 **¡NUEVO CAPITULO!** Finalmente comienza el combate, Seres Míticos _(Dragones)_ Versus Máquinas de la Era Espacial _(Valkyries)_ **¿Quién ganara?** Espero que disfruten de este primer enfrentamiento, ahora **¡Comencemos!**

 **Pueblo de Poniville Acceso Suroeste 11:45 am**

Tras salir a toda potencia en dirección al pueblo Alastor preparo su sistema de armas a la vez que reviso y calibro sus miras para luego con voz decidida decir

 _ **-No volveré a cometer el mismo error 2 veces-**_

Justo en ese instante en Poniville el escudo mágico de Twilight ya no podía soportar más por lo que el dragón líder desenvaino su inusual espada y levantándola con ambas garras dijo con arrogancia

 _ **-Esta barrera ya no aguantara más, ¡hora de que termine con esto!-**_

Tras decirlo hizo girar un par de piezas del mango de la espada y al instante el borde afilado del armas al igual que el grabado rúnico de la hoja fueron cubierto por una carga de energía azulada, entonces sonriendo de manera diabólica el dragón se dispuso a dar el último golpe pero justo cuando lanzo el corte una lluvia de impactos despedazaron la parte superior del cuerpo del dragón regando trozos de carne y armadura por todos lados a la vez que teñía de rojo escarlata la superficie del domo

 **Música de fondo:** _**Ace Combat: Assault Horizon OST Track 12: Dogfight**_ (video de youtube watch?v=4EDwQkADxMk)

El resto de los dragones quedaron estupefactos y congelados en su sitio ante la escena pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo escucharon un extraño sonido silbante acercándose a ellos entonces todos se voltearon y apenas vieron algo parecido a un pájaro gigante dirigiéndose directamente a ellos el cual paso tan cerca y con tal velocidad frente a estos que el golpe de viento que recibieron los saco volando en varias direcciones aturdiéndolos y desorientándolos mientras que el pájaro rápidamente remontaba para luego virar y "contemplar" sus objetivos

Alastor sonrió al ver que había conseguido completar con éxito la fase uno de su plan que consistía en usar su rifle pesado de plasma Quantum Howard/L.A.I. HPB-01A para "neutralizar" al líder del destacamento para luego usando la onda de impacto de la propulsión sónica dispersar a los dragones del lugar volviéndolos blancos individuales sin comprometer la integridad del ya muy deteriorado domo evitando que este fuese destruido, por lo que una vez confirmado su éxito comenzó la fase 2 del plan a la vez que volvió a lanzar en picada mientras que con voz decidida expreso

 _ **-Perfecto ahora que están desorientados y dispersos es hora de la fase 2-**_

Dicho esto apunto a los dragones que estaban más cerca del domo y de ser posible ocasionar el mayor número de bajas enemigas antes de un contraataque de estas, tras tener sus objetivos en la mira Alastor dispara 4 de sus 6 misiles AAMS-02A anti-Varja de medio alcance (montados en sus alas) los cuales guiados por infrarrojo hicieron impacto directo logrando abatir en un instante a 4 dragones y derribar con severas heridas a otros 2 que impactaron aparatosamente en el suelo ante esto el piloto cambio al modo Gerwalk, se acercó rápidamente a los dragones derribados y sin dudarlo los remato con varios disparos de su rifle de plasma pero entonces sus sistemas detectaron peligro inminente a sus 4 en punto por lo que Alastor haciendo uso de su gran habilidad esquivo un ataque de llamas para luego volver al modo Fighter y alejarse rápidamente de su atacante el cual era un dragón rojo de ojos azules que llevaba un peto, un escudo, un casco y una lanza el cual pese a estar sorprendido de verlo se lanzó en persecución del Fighter haciendo que Alastor se burlarse mientras disminuyo su velocidad

 _ **-Lo siento amigo pero no serás capaz de alcanzarme-**_

Sin embargo justo frente a él apareció un dragón naranja con armadura plateada el cual lo ataco con su aliento de fuego pero para Alastor lejos de sentirse acorralado activo el modo Gerwalk y haciendo un giro de tirabuzón de 360° en un instante pudo colocarse a las 3 de ambos dragones, entonces cambio al modo Battroid activo sus packs de micro-misiles montados en los antebrazos del mecha y abrir fuego contra ambos dragones abatiéndolos en un instante para luego volver al modo Fighter remontar de nuevo y buscar derribar a mas dragones, lo cual no tardo mucho pues varios dragones se dirigían hacia el Valkyrie con la intención de destruirlo haciendo sonreír a Alastor quien sin dudarlo se abalanzó en picada hacia ellos ellos pero en lugar de usar sus misiles anti-Varja para derribarlos decidió jugar un poco por lo que solo opto por usar su rifle

Los dragones al ver que el pájaro se les iba enfrentar lo atacarlo usando sus llamas pero el "ave" usando sus piernas y brazos en una combinación de agilidad y velocidad imposibles evito las llamas entonces los dragones optaron por usar sus armas pero no fueron capaces de darle ni un solo golpe ya que la gran velocidad y agilidad del pájaro los superaba por mucho, Alastor entonces aprovecho que mientras pasaba a través de ellos vio a los últimos 2 dragones intentar atacarlo simultáneamente con sus espadas por lo que en un rápido movimiento cambio al modo Battroid mientras esquivaba ambos ataques entonces los puso en la mira pero justo antes de poder disparar una ráfaga de un rifle Howard GU-18A de 60 mm abatió a sus blancos destrozándolos en el aire en un instante, ante esto Alastor detuvo su nave y busco a quien efectuó tal ataque, fue entonces que a su lado paso el VF-25FS/TW2 de Alto cosa que lo impacto y molesto por lo que entonces usando el comunicador e ignorando si había algún dragón cerca, casi gritando expreso

 _ **-¡¿Capitán?! ¡QUE RAYOS HACE AQUÍ!-**_

Sin embargo este antes de responderle uso la torreta TW1-HPC/M25 de cañones gemelos pesados de plasma y derribo a un dragón que se había lanzado en picada para atacar a su compañero el cual solo volteo a ver de reojo como caía el dragón envuelto en una bola de fuego tras esto Alto muy enojado le respondió

 _ **-¡Eres un grandísimo Idiota! ¡No tomes decisiones por tu cuenta! ¡No olvides que estas en un escuadrón! ¡MI ESCUADRÓN!...**_

Alastor iba rebatir pero Alto bastante molesto continúo hablando impidiéndoselo

 _ **Gracias a tu "Buen Corazón" tuve que dar la cara por ti e inventar la excusa de que fuimos atacados y que ahora estábamos en combate, luego fingí una falla de comunicación y descalibre el radio para que solo haya estática, ahora tenemos solo 25 minutos antes de que envíen una unidad de búsqueda, así que terminemos con esto cuanto antes y volvamos a la base ¡ESTÁ CLARO!-**_

Tras decir eso Alto usando sus misiles Anti-Varja derribo a otros 2 dragones que intentaban atacarlos mientras "estaban distraídos", por su parte Alastor estaba sorprendido ante la actitud de solidaridad de su capitán pero no tardo en comprenderlo para luego sonreír y decir de forma respetuosa y firme

 _ **-¡Le debo una grande Capitán!-**_

Sin embargo Alto suspiró y medio molesto respondió

 _ **-Y hare que me la pagues, pero ahora…-**_

Entonces con una gran determinación y una sonrisa de complicidad expreso

 _ **-¡Acabemos con estos tipos!-**_

Alastor sin dejar de sonreír le respondió con entusiasmo

 **-¡Entendido Capitán!-**

Al instante ambos pilotos se lanzaron al ataque y usando sus rifles derriban a un dragón que intentaba atacarlos de frente lográndose anotar un total de 16 dragones derribados siendo 10 los de Alastor 4 los de Alto y 1 entre ambos, sin duda ahora con esta combinación la derrota de estos dragones invasores será mucho más rápida

 **Continuara….**

 **Datos técnicos de las Naves de combate:**

 **ALTO SAOTOME**

 **Valkyrie: VF-25F/TW1 Tornado Messiah (VF: Variable Fighter)**

 **Tipo de equipo: armamento y blindaje Anti-Vajra con cañones Quantum de plasma**

 **Desarrollo: 2057**

 **Despliegue Operacional: 2059**

 **Cabina de control: único piloto (cuenta con sistema auxiliar para 2 pilotos)**

 **Dimensiones de la nave:**

 **Modo Battroid: altura 15,59 metros (incluye cañones de plasma)**

 **Modo Fighter: envergadura 17.05 metros; altura de 4,5 metros (sin tren de aterrizaje, y contando los cañones de plasma en posición horizontal); longitud de 20,12 metros (con la unidad de refrigeración de los cañones extendida)**

 **Modo GERWALK: desconocido**

 **Masa: vacío (con TW1 Tornado Pack) 10,07 toneladas métricas**

 **Estructura del fuselaje: SWAG armadura de conversión de energía**

 **Planta de energía: dos motores de turbina de reacción termonuclear RR FF-3001A de segunda Etapa**

 **Propulsión: 2 x 1.620 kN (máximo empuje en el espacio); propulsores x P & W HMM-9 de alta maniobrabilidad; Los motores D-30R1 chorro combinado / cohetes x 2 (instalados en cada uno TW2-Mobile Jet TJR / Rocket Pod ubicada sobre las alas); VERNIERS alta maniobrabilidad**

 **Velocidad:**

 **Modo Fighter: a 10.000 m Mach 4.0 o superior, máxima velocidad debido al límite de resistencia y la resistencia al calor de la torreta cañón de haz**

 **Resistencia máxima de la estructura del avión: 27,5 g la aceleración máxima durante 120 segundos**

 **Características de diseño: en los 3 modos de transformación; control de capa límite (BLC); ISC (Inercia Store Converter): desarrollado por Shinsei Industries Macross Frontier Arsenal / LAI; sistema activo antiradar; inversor de empuje equipado con boquillas de maniobras tridimensionales; cabina del piloto modificada para equipo EX-Gear; AA / AS / SF-06 radar integrado (montado en la nariz); actuadores lineales (proporcionan una más rápida transformación con electromagnetismo evitando el contacto entre las partes móviles); TW1 paquete de Tornado; equipos adicionales para el uso del espacio exterior; propulsores auxiliares y carenados de reentrada atmosférica (instalados en las puntas de las góndolas de los motores); tanques de conformación propulsores TW1-CFT instalados en cada pierna**

 **\- Armamento -**

 **Armas de fuego:**

 **2 cañones de 12,7 mm Mauler ROV-127C (colocados en la sección dorsal central en el modo Fighter y Gerwalk, en el modo Battroid se ubican en la cabeza dando cobertura trasera y delantera de 180°)**

 **1 rifle Howard GU-18ª con 6 cañones rotativos de 60 mm con cubierta retráctil para proporcionar enfriado por aire en los cañones (está montado en el fuselaje ventral en el modo Fighter, cambia a modo rifle para el modo Gerwalk y modo Battroid)**

 **1 escudo antibalas reforzado (en el modo Fighter está montado en el parte central dorsal trasera del fuselaje, cambia al brazo izquierdo en el modo Gerwalk y Battroid); el escudo cuenta con el sistema de conversión de energía mejorado que se usa en los APS-25A / MF25 del paquete blindado**

 **2 ametralladoras de alta velocidad Remington ES-25A 25mm o 2 ametralladoras de plasma Mauler ROV-25 de 25 mm (montado a la izquierda / derecha de las tomas en el modo Gerwalk y Fighter y en el modo Battroid sobre la rotación de los montajes de la cadera)**

 **1 cuchillo de Asalto Ka-Bar OTEC AK / VF-M9 de 1,65 m, el material súper fuerte reforzado por el sistema de pin-point Barrier (montado enla parte interior del escudo)**

 **Sistema Pin-point Barrier**

 **Bombas y misiles:**

 **6 puntos de anclaje bajo las alas x para misiles anti-buque de reacción, altavoces u otros equipos plegables**

 **Armamento adicional (TW1 Tornado Pack):**

 **1 TW2-HPC / M25 torreta de cañones gemelos (con motor de reacción, un condensador de potencia y unidad de refrigeración); a la máxima potencia, el tiempo entre disparos continuos de los cañones es menos de 5 segundos; tras continuos disparos el sistema se bloquea y tarda 300 segundos en que el sistema de enfriamiento lo estabiliza antes de volverse a disparar (los cañones están en la parte central dorsal de la tanto en el modo Fighter como en el modo Gerwalk y sobre los hombros en Battroid); los cañones de energía cuentan de escotillas de refrigeración además la unidad FED-115R en la parte trasera que se despliega cuando está en el espacio exterior**

 **10 lanzadores de misiles BLM-02S (micro-montados en las alas con 3 lanzadores incorporadas en la derecha y 3 en los lados izquierdos de las Unidades de refuerzo principal Ala-TW1 WCA fijos); LLM-03A-Pods grande el espacio exterior micro-misiles equipados bajo las alas**

 _(En el siguiente capítulo las especificaciones del YF-30 Chronos Alpha)_

Es un capitulo corto pero interesante, apenas han empezado a luchar enserio los Valkyrie y varios dragones han caído sin duda alguna este combate no durara mucho ¿o sí? ¿Qué harán ahora los dragones teniendo como adversarios a estos temibles guerreros cuyo devastador poder combativo es ante ellos casi divino? Sin duda alguna se encuentra en la peor situación posible. Esperen el siguiente capítulo será muy bueno _**SLAYER OUT!**_


End file.
